


shelter from the storm.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [94]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “so about the vampire story in a similar vein (no pun intended) a girl is just exploring the woods and gets lost and it starts storming and she finds a place(that she assumes is abandoned) to stay for the night (you can get smutty if you’d like) (｡・//ε//・｡) - (sorry forgot to say can it be all beatles? if not choose your faves)”





	shelter from the storm.

One dark and stormy noon, you passed by a desolate and abandoned building. It was large and haunting in a way abandoned buildings were- with a layer of mystery and intrigue around it. You have been out on a stroll and followed a rush of excitement, went off path as you loved to do. But this time it proved to have been a mistake as you soon got lost and unable to find back to a path. And then, as you were slowly starting to lose hope- a loud flash illuminated the woods, soon followed with a crash that seemed to open the skies to give in to the violent drops of rain. You started running, panicked, in search of cover for the rain that the trees didn’t have the strength to shield you from. And there it was; the abandoned house. Well, it looked more to be a mansion. Or at least, a villa. The roof looked intact, so off you went; into the unknown shelter from the storm.

The first thing you noticed was the high ceilings and dark wooden floors. All throughout the entry hall there was an echoing silence and the feeling of serenity and calm solitude. You heard the gentle beating of the rain on the roof and the water dripping from your hair and clothes unto the clean, reflective floors. The house wasn’t as abandoned as you had thought, or, well, it certainly didn’t look uninhabited. It was terribly clean and well furnished. You carefully stepped further into the hall and stopped in front of a grand staircase, calling out for whoever lived in this elegant place. Your voice echoed and was left unanswered as it hit against the soaring walls. You shivered, your body still cold from the biting winds, and started to descend the stairs as you looked for any sign of life. 

The further you went down the long, unending hallway that had connected to the staircase, the more you started to hear a gentle melody. The melodic sounds of a grand piano that lulled you to a sense of calm as you went with soft steps towards its source. You barely registered the various paintings lining the walls as you went in a focused daze towards the euphony. There were portraits of men and women equally, in elegant dresses and clean suits. The eyes haunting, following you as you went further down the winding hall until you stopped in front of two large doors, one slightly ajar, letting out the sweetest tunes. You gently pushed open the heavy door and looked inside to find the piano- in front of it, the back of a slender, dark-haired, man. You meekly called out to him and the playing never ceased as he looked over his shoulder with dark eyes and an inviting smile; “why, _hello_.”

Though the distance between the two of you were vast; the voice came to you so bright and clear, as if he were standing right next to you. His eyes beckoned you forward, and your feet seemed to walk on their own towards him and his beguiling appearance at the fortepiano. “I hope I am not disturbing you,” you told him with nerves abound. A heavyweight had slowly overcome you and you noticed a slight tremble in your hands as you held them together. “A heavy storm erupted as I was out walking and I thought this place abandoned.”

You heard a light and dark chuckle emit from him as he seemed to notice your trembling, anxious state when you finally stopped next to him on the piano stool. He gently grabbed your hands, his own smooth and pale, and coddled them as you stood- shivering, looking down upon him. “It’s no issue at all, dear,” he smiled with his eyes focused hard on you, “I’m always obliged to help a fair maiden in need of help. And look at you- such a drenched, quivering mess.” He kissed the palm of your hands, never letting his eyes leave yours. You felt the tense strain over your body leave as he smiled so charmingly up at you- it was quite hard to resist and you giggled with the slow disappearance of angst and concern about this stranger and this strange place.

“I’m Paul,” he still held your hands tightly and moved them to rest above his chest. You felt no heartbeat, but the thought was soon all but forgotten as he continued to smile so alluringly at you and asked with his, _oh so_, appealing voice. “Love, may I know your name? Or else I might never know peace again.” You giggled at the dramatics but duly answered his plea. He beamed at the name and kissed the palm of your hands yet again. “Delightful!” He suddenly stood up with a great smile and pulled you into his arms- lest you fall at his sudden appearance in the little space between you and the stool. He laughed, and you soon felt yourself join into it too as he held you tight in the room, only illuminated by candlelight and the occasional flash of thunder.

His hands held you tight as he squeezed you up against his still body and slow realisation finally came over you as the mesmerisation that his eyes had left over you slowly dispersed. You had felt no heartbeat. As as tight as you two stood, you should feel it. You should feel his lungs slow movement as he breathed. You should feel the warm breaths on the bare and exposed skin on your neck, but you felt none. You tried to step back, but there was a hard resistance to your pull from him. Panic quickly came over you as tried fighting against his grip but it was so strong, so powerful. He tutted and finally, with an unusually strong grip around your arms, leaned you away from him so your eyes finally met again. “Took you long enough, love,” he smirked and flashed his sharp canines at you. 

“Please,” you begged in a sobbing whimper, though you knew not for what exactly. But you were horribly frightened, and you informed him of so; he seemed to not be particularly fazed by your fright. He rubbed his hands up against the light fabrics that covered your waist and the trembling that had pained your earlier came back in full force as a darkness came over the room. You scrambled to get free to no avail- he was adamant in his hold, and in his unknown fate for you.

**Author's Note:**

> <(＿ ＿)>


End file.
